Vegas Skies
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: Harry flees England when he is revealed to be a mutant along with his adopted son Teddy. When he arrives at Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters in a blaze of fire, he attracts the attention of the resident pyromaniac, St John Allerdyce. Harry/Pyro. Set during X-men 2 and after book seven.
1. prologue

_AN: Hi, this is a new story that I though of trying out._

_Its my first ever slash fic, it will not be filled with sex or anything like that, 'cause I can't write stuff like that without giggling manically and freaking my family out lol._

_Also I do not write smut._

_I fell in love with this pairing, which is Harry/Pyro._

_If people like it, I'll post chapter one, which is pretty much done with just some fine tuning needed._

_I have it loosely planned out and it will cover X-men 2 and possibly The Last Stand, but I hated that movie except the Pyro and Angel scenes so I might not._

_And if you hate slash, you shouldn't be reading this._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Sorry its so short, but this is the prologue and the first chapter is so far five pages long._

_Please enjoy and read and review,_

_Love Arty x  
_

_P.S: The story is called Vegas Skies, because I was listening to the song by cab, and this story hit me over the head and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this.  
_

* * *

**Vegas Skies.**

* * *

_**Prologue. **_

* * *

_Histor Repeating Itself._

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to the Nursery.

He could hear the yelling of the people breaking into his home, as he pushed open the door of the nursery and he felt both relief and terror as he saw his son. The small two year old boy watched him with confused green eyes from his cot.

"Da!"

His son was safe…but they were going to kill them both.

Shutting the door, he was at the cot in two steps, sweeping the small child into his arms and hugging him tightly as he stared at the closed door. He could hear them searching the house for him and his child.

He closed his eyes tightly.

Like his Father before him, the teenager had left his wand on the table uselessly and rushed to protect his son.

And like his Mother he stood in the nursery of his child, ready to die to protect him.

And like himself his son was being targeted for something out of his control.

Harry Potter opened his green eyes and looked down into the green eyes of the small boy in his arms.

"It'll be okay Teddy, I promise." He whispered, before hugging the boy tightly and closing his eyes again tightly. Savouring the last moments with his son…before the people after their blood reached them.

What had happened to their world?

He had saved these people from Voldemort…he thought that would count for something.

Now they called him a monster.

They called Teddy a monster.

He just wanted them to be somewhere safe and protected. Somewhere they didn't have to worry about people hating them for what they were.

He heard the door explode, and felt the wooden shrapnel hit him as he turned away to protect Teddy.

He just wanted his son to have a home and family that loved him…and he wanted one too.

And suddenly he felt a strange tickling sensation on his skin and his eyes shot open.

He saw the men and women in the doorway, wands and weapons held high, staring at him in horror.

Harry's whole body was flickering with flames, but they didn't hurt him.

He looked down to Teddy in his arms, horrified, only to sigh in relief as he saw the baby giggling happily, seemingly amused by the flames surrounding them.

A sudden urge had Harry closing his eyes and focusing.

A safe place.

A home.

A family.

The mob screamed as the flames exploded outwards, high and bright, consuming the teen and his adopted son and with a fiery crackle, the flames vanished, leaving a scorched carpet and singed ceiling.

And nothing left of Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_AN: So there it is._

_I have decided to give Harry mutant powers._

_But just mutant powers._

_Mainly because I don't want to have to explain magic and this story will be almost completely in the non magical mutant filled world, and I hate over powered versions Harry._

_Also it would make a good reason for him to do what he does in this chapter._

_So yeah just mutant abilities, no magic from Harry._

_and i would like to say now: _

_No flames. _

_'cause if you don't like it, its really just a waste of my time and yours to review and tell me how much you hate this story, when really you could just do what I do and just stop reading and go read something you do like._

_And for those reviewers that like this story and have constructive ideas for the story and maybe a few plot ideas I can't wait to read your review!_

_Please read and review,_

_Arty x_


	2. Whispering Flames

_AN: Well here you go sorry if it's a bit slow._

_Also to all of the people who have a problem with the stories title; this title is just a sub until I can think of a different name…I'm trying to think of something but all I can come up with is Incendio…I like it but at the same time it seems cliché._

_Message me if you like that name for a title and if you don't I'm open to suggestions._

_Enjoy,_

_Arty._

* * *

**Chapter one. **

* * *

_Whispering Flames._

* * *

John Allerdyce sat on the small stone bench outside Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or as he preferred Mutant High. He was watching as the other students ran around, hurling sparks, ice and other things at each other violently, a game of football that had somehow turned into an all out brawl. He smirked as Storm, Jean and Scott tried to calm them down.

He spotted Logan leaning against a statue, a smirk on his face as he watched them all, even as a bolt of energy hit the statue next to him shattering it.

John's smirk widened as he clicked his lighter open and closed, Logan seemed to enjoy watching the chaos as much as he did.

He felt a bit disappointed as he watched the group quiet down, the three teachers glaring at them disapprovingly at them as they shifted guiltily.

John couldn't help grinning as he saw his best friends face in the group.

The smile vanished from his face, however, as he felt…something.

His lighter slipped from his fingers, hitting the floor with a metallic clang and he stood, vaguely aware of the group turning to him, as he stared across the grounds.

"John?"

He ignored Bobby's worried voice and began to run.

"John!?"

He could hear them running after him, but ignored them in favour of focusing on this strange feeling pulling him along. He stopped suddenly and stared with narrowed eyes at the spot in front of him.

"John? What are you doing?"

John shrugged Bobby off as he tried to grab his shoulder, eyes never leaving the spot that the odd feeling was coming from.

"John?" It was Jean this time, her voice soft and worried. "John, what is it? What's calling you?"

"Fire." He answered breathlessly, suddenly knowing, and then he took two steps forwards. the spot he had been staring at exploded in a tornado of flames. He heard the group stumble back, crying out in surprise. John didn't step back and the flames twirled around him, dancing on his skin, pulling an exhilarated laugh from his lips.

He had never felt fire like this.

Full of so much power…so much life.

It was amazing.

"John!? What are you doing!? Scott yelled, his voice filled with worry.

"It's not me!" He said in amazement, feeling giddy.

"What do you mean!? John!?"

The flames continued to spin around him and began to whisper to him, making his eyes widen in surprise as a form flickered in the flames for a split second.

The flames begged him desperately and John's expression turned to horror.

John started to reach deeper into the flames, when he was suddenly pulled from the inferno.

He struggled violently, trying to get back to the fire, his eyes staring into the flames with wide eyes. He heard a grunt as he elbowed the person pulling him away. "Calm down hot head!" Wolverine snarled, as he dragged him back further.

"No! No! You bastard! You don't understand! I have to help!" John found himself yelling frantically.

He felt the man's grip loosen for a second and John threw his head backwards in desperation. Both of them swore violently, Logan from the pain in his now broken nose and John from the splitting pain in his head from head butting a guy with a metal skull. But John didn't let the pain stop him and he tore free of Logan's grip and rushed to the fire again.

Raising hands he focused on the flames.

He heard the group behind him let out startled gasps as the flames rose to form a giant fiery bird, that let out a silent cry.

John let out a yell as he unleashed his full powers, trying desperately to control the flames. The bird creature struggled violently as its own flames began to wrap around it, but it was growing weaker. Shaking with effort now, john watched as the flames twisted and shrunk dragging the great bird with them, until slowly they formed the figure of a person.

With one final snarl John forced the flames away.

And the figure, no longer made of flames, gasped and stumbled forward. John stepped forward and caught the person-a teenage boy about the same age as him-as he almost fell.

Tired green eyes opened and met his own.

The teen grinned at him weakly. "Thanks for the help mate." He said, his voice hoarse, then the guy pushed something into his arms and slumped to the ground.

John stared at teen stunned and slightly panicked until he realised the guy was breathing.

And then he looked down at the small bundle he had been given and almost dropped it in shock.

He stared.

The kid in his arms stared back him curiously and as he watched the small toddler's eyes turned from the teens green to the exact shade of Johns eyes. The small tuft of black hair he had also changed to brown.

He turned to the group behind him and saw they were all staring at him in stunned silence, which turned to shock as they saw the small baby in his arms. "Any of you lot gonna help me?…'cause I'm not good with kids." he said awkwardly, holding the small kid away from him slightly as the little shape shifter tried to pull his hair.

Jean seemed to come to her senses and rushed over, taking the little boy from him. The instant he looked at her, his eyes and hair turned to the exact same shade of hers, causing her to blink in surprise.

John sighed in relief as she began to check the kid for injuries and he turned and knelt down besides the unconscious teen. He studied him carefully, taking note of a few fading bruises on his face. He had very pale skin and dark black messy hair. John could see dark smudges under his eyes and guessed the guy didn't sleep much. He seemed pretty peaceful though and was even snoring softly. Scott and Logan came over to them and both raised an eyebrow at the soft snores coming from the sleeping teenager.

Logan snorted before bending down and picking up carefully, both Scott and john noticed the surprise flicker across his face. "The kid doesn't way a bloody thing!" He said surprised. The boy in his arms grunted and muttered a sleepy, "Shut up will you mate, 'm trying to sleep." Obviously not lucid enough to realise he was being held by a complete stranger.

Logan rolled his eyes and headed off towards the mansion. John started after him when a sharp cry made his head snap round and he saw the kid struggling in jeans arms, reaching out for the teen in Logan's arms. When Logan vanished inside with him, the kid fell silent, its lip shaking tears filling his eyes.

John expected him to scream, but instead the boys eyes turned to him and he held out his arms towards him, his hair and eyes changing to match his once again. John shook his head taking a step back and flinched as the boy burst into tears.

He stepped forward again and the kid stopped.

John raised a single eyebrow at the kid and it let out a giggle. John glanced at Jean, only to see her smiling warmly, john frowned and started to turn to head into the mansion, when he saw the lip tremble again and stopped. "he's not going to let me go anywhere is he?" he asked Jean with a sigh.

Jean looked amused as she held the kid out to John. "probably not." she said with a grin.

John hesitated, eyes darting to Jean's, she nodded reassuringly.

So John took him.

He held the kid awkwardly and stared at him.

The baby looked back with a dopey grin, before reaching up and giving John's hair a sharp tug, causing him to almost drop the kid.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed trying to pull free. The kid giggled "Ow 'it!" he said loudly, causing John to freeze and them all to stare. Jean sighed, looking half amused and half reproachful as she gently detached the little hand from his hair. John held the boy away from him, his eyes narrowed slightly. The little brat giggled and blew a raspberry into his face.

A snort and giggling caught his attention and he turned to glare at Bobby, rogue and Kitty. Bobby seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, but was failing. While rogue and Kitty just giggled almost hysterically.

John turned back to the kid and sighed, before shifting the kid till he sat on his hip. The kid happily snuggled against him. John shot his friends a glare, before turning and stalking towards the mansion, the kid giggling as he bounced.

"You just totally destroyed my rep kid." He muttered, as he heard Bobby finally lose control and start laughing loudly.

The kid giggled.

John sighed again.

* * *

John had to admit it was rather amusing, seeing the stunned and incredulous expressions on the faces of the other students as he stalked through the hallways, a toddler with the exact same eyes and hair as him on his hip.

He ended up in the lounge and slumped down on the sofa causing the kid to squeal with happiness at the sudden drop.

John grinned at him and bounced him on his knee, like he had seen a woman do with her kid at a park before. The kid giggled hysterically and his hair abruptly turned bright blue.

"Whoa."

"Well that is a strange sight." John jumped slightly and looked over at the door, Xavier smiled at him as he wheeled in, Storm and Scott behind him. The kid babbled at the man and abruptly turned bald. John couldn't stop the snort of laughter and was surprised to hear it echoed by Scott.

The kids hair changed to match Scott's brown hair and then turned pure white.

"How amusing." Xavier said with a chuckle as he reached them. Scott sat next to John and swiftly lent back to avoid the kids grab for his glasses. Storm sat on John's other side and cooed softly at the child. John shifted slightly, uncomfortable at being surrounded on all sides by his teachers.

"Do you know his name?" Xavier asked, as he reached out and ruffled the kids hair.

John shrugged. "No, the dude just handed me the baby and collapsed." He explained.

"How about we ask this little cutie?" Storm said, she lent closer to the boy with a smile. "What's your name little one?" She asked, the little boy gently.

"'eddy!" The little boy laughed.

"Eddy?" The kid shook his head and scrunched up his face, the watching group stared as his ears vanished from the sides of his head and two round fluffy ears appeared on top of his head.

"Teddy." John blurted in surprise, causing the kid to laugh and clap his hands happily, his ears going back to normal.

"'eddy! 'eddy!"

John couldn't help grinning at the proud expression on the kids face.

"So John, what exactly happened on the grounds?" Xavier asked, after a few minutes of them all just watching as teddy's hair cycled through every colour of the rainbow. John shrugged again, this time a frown appearing on his face. "I dunno…he called me…I guess." He muttered.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "He called you? Telepathically?"

John shook his head, resuming bouncing Teddy on his knee without noticing, making him laugh hysterically again, he didn't notice the soft smiles on his teachers faces. "No…his fire called me…it was so powerful and wild…the purest fire I've ever felt." He said, his expression far away as he remembered feeling the fire dancing on his skin and singing in his ears.

"When I was standing in it, I could hear it whispering to me…and I saw him in the flames…no he was the flames and he asked me to help him, that he couldn't stop…so I took control of his fire…of him. And I helped him stop the flames." John said quietly, His hand digging in his pocket for his lighter and realised that he had dropped it outside.

Xavier hummed, looking interested. "What a unique mutation." He said quietly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" John asked suddenly. Xavier smiled at him. "The boy is completely unharmed and happily snoring away in the Medbay."

John sighed in relief. "Good. You know when he's gonna wake up? Cause…I am way out of my comfort zone here." He asked, staring at the baby in his lap. He didn't notice the smiles exchanged over his head by his teachers.

"I believe he should be awake by tonight…due to little Teddy here being so attached to you, I believe it's best that you watch over him until his…companion awakens." Xavier explained, causing John to look at him horrified.

"Are you insane!? I can't look after a kid!" He yelped. "I've never so much as held a kid before today!"

"I believe you'll do fine John." Xavier said holding up a hand. "We trust you to look after young Teddy and you'll be fine, I've already sent Bobby and Rogue to get diapers and anything else the child may need until the boy wakes up."

John pulled a face in disgust. "I ain't changing any diapers." he said firmly, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his Professor. Xavier chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I never thought you would." he laughed as he wheeled himself out.

John glared after them annoyed, before standing up with Teddy in his arms and heading to his and Bobby's room.

* * *

He sat on his bed and sat teddy in front of him and stared at the kid.

How the hell was he going to keep a kid happy all day!?

Teddy began to babble at John, tugging his pillow into his lap where he began to happily chew the pillow case. "Oi, I sleep on that!" John sighed, detaching his now soggy pillow from the kids mouth. He went to place it back in its rightful place when he saw the small red bear that was usually hidden by the pillow.

It was a gift from his mother just before…

It was singed in places, but was perfectly fine otherwise. He picked it up and studied it, before turning his gaze to Teddy, who was eyeing it hopefully. John hesitated slightly before holding it out to the kid.

Teddy took it with a bright smile and hugged it tightly. "Ta! 'eddy's 'eddy!" He babbled happily, causing John to smile.

He lent back against the wall and watched the kid play happily with the small bear.

Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

* * *

_AN: okay so like I said a bit slow, but next chapter should be fun._

_Please read and review,_

_Arty x_


End file.
